Razones para Odiarte
by LoveUchihaLawliet
Summary: "Y entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió que le acababa de dar su corazón a quién más la odiaba y al único que quería que la amara..." Ganador del primer concurso GaaIno :'D Arigato!


¡Hola a tods! (:

Bueno después de tanto tiempo al fin les traigo mi fic para el **concurso de One-shots GaaIno** :3 Hay unas cuantas cosas que no terminan de gustarme, pero creo que no me quedo tan mal n.n En fin, ustedes ya juzgarán y recuerden que los reviews de todo tipo son bien recibidos.

Ja nee~~

* * *

**Razones para Odiarte.**

Él la odiaba, de eso estaba segura. Ni si quiera se esforzaba en disimularlo. Si lo saludaba en el pasillo, él la ignoraba, si se sentaba junto a él, simplemente se alejaba y si sus miradas se encontraban, él hacía una mueca y se volteaba. Y lo peor era que no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto. No era como si Gaara fuera el más popular o el más agradable o el más simpático de todos los chicos, no. Pero había algo en él... Su razón le decía que se mantuviera alejada, que no valía la pena, pero su instinto le decía lo contrario.

Si, quizás era un imbécil, quizás no era el más educado, quizás no era precisamente sociable y quizás simplemente la odiaba. Pero ella era Ino Yamanaka, la escándalosa, la bocona, la imprudente, la chica que no se dejaba de nadie, la orgullosa. Y como tal, no podía dejar que el asunto se quedará allí. ¡No señor! Ella no era el tipo de chica que dejaba que las cosas pasaran solo porqué si. Si Gaara iba a odiarla, ¡pues bien!, ¡que lo hiciera! Pero antes de eso tendría que darle una buena razón para hacerlo. Si la iba a odiar, que la odiara bien.

Tendría que hablar con él. Iría hasta allí y se le plantaría en frente hasta que le diera una excusa aceptable. O hasta que se inclinará y le besara los pies, lo que ocurriera primero. Se levantó rápidamente de su banca, y con la frente en alto, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. La escuela estaba sola debido a que las clases se habían acabado hacía ya un buen rato, pero cualquiera que la hubiera visto con esa pose y esa actitud habría jurado que se dirigía a un campo de guerra. Y quién sabe, quizás así era.

* * *

Había que reconocer que le había costado su tiempo encontrarle, además de que no estaba segura de sí ya se había ido. Por suerte, al final lo encontró en el último de los lugares en dónde se le habría ocurrido buscar a alguien como Sabaku No Gaara: el jardín.

¿Que hacía él allí? No tenía idea. Cada vez que se asomaba por la ventana se sentía más confundida. El chico estaba allí, sentado comódamente en el césped junto a un árbol de cerezo y miraba con cierta fascinación el cielo nublado. Sus rojos mechones de cabello se mecían suavemente al son del viento y su rostro... habría jurado que jamás le había visto una expresión tan tranquila.

Pero bueno, ella no había ido hasta allí solo para estarlo espíando por la ventana. Tenía un objetivo que cumplir y no podía darse el lujo de distraerse. Mucho menos considerándo la tormenta que se avecinaba. Si quería llegar entera a su casa, tenía que apurarse con sus asuntos.

Finalmente se paró de su disimulado escondite y sin siquiera dudarlo abrió la puerta que daba al jardín. Al parecer su no tan sútil entrada interrumpió el plácido descanso del pelirrojo, quien le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te asuste?- le dijo ella con toda la intención de provocarlo. Sin embargo, Gaara solamente la observó como por dos segundos y luego continuó mirándo al cielo, ignorándo completamente su presencia.

Si había algo que le molestará más que ser ignorada, era que la dejarán con la palabra en la boca. Bien, ya no tenía otra alternativa: tendría que ir directo al grano. Se acercó con paso firme hacía dónde estaba Gaara y se plantó justo enfrente de él, de manera que le tapará la vista. Él levantó la mirada y la observó fijamente con una fríaldad que habría hecho que a cualquiera se le doblarán las rodillas. Claro, a cualquiera que no fuera Ino.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- le dijo. En ese momento Ino se dio cuenta de que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de escuchar su voz tan claramente. Honestamente no esperaba que fuera tan... agradable.

- Pues si, ya que lo dices. Tengo un asunto que tratar contigo- anunció.

- La verdad es que no me interesa- dijo él y se pusó de pie. Se hubiera ido de no ser porque Ino lo detuvo.

- ¡Heeeey tú! Me vas a tener que disculpar, pero ni tú ni yo nos vamos hasta que hayamos hablado.

Si las miradas matarán probablemente Ino estaría siendo servida como postre en la cafetería de la escuela, pero en ningún momento se dejo intimidar. Si de verdad se lo proponía podía llegar a resultar tanto o incluso más intimidante que Gaara. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de silenciosas amenazas, Gaara desvió la cara, claramente molesto. Ino sonrió para sí. Por lo menos esá la había ganado.

- Eres una chiquilla- dijo Gaara finalmente- no entiendo por qué estamos los dos aquí. No nos lleva a nada. Ni siquiera se lo que quieres.

- En primera, yo no soy una "chiquilla", y en segunda, no es como que yo quiera estar aquí contigo.

- Pues no parece porqué solo me tienes retenido aquí y no dices nada.

- ¡No digo nada porque no me dejas hablar!

- ¡¿Acaso te estoy tapando la boca?

Ino no pudo evitar asustarse al verlo gritar y aunque intento disimularlo, Gaara se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente recobró la calma y volteó la cara, avergonzado. Gritarle a una mujer, por más molesta que fuera, no era algo de lo que habría que sentirse orgulloso.

- P-perdón. No quería asustarte.

- No, no importa. No paso nada- le dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa y volteó la cara.

Al instánte en que lo hizo, él supo que le estaba mintiendo. Jamás habían tenido una conversación tan larga como esa y aún así era fácil de interpretarla. Quizás era un poco cabezota, pero era sencillo ver sus sentimientos y por lo menos eso le permitía darse una idea de como reaccionar.

La observó de nuevo y ya no lucía tan imponente como hacía un rato. Notó que se había alejado unos cuántos pasos y que miraba hacía el otro lado, intentado evitar sus ojos. Estaba temblando.

- Ino...

- ¿Que frío hace no?- lo interrumpió ella antes de que dijera nada- Parece que la tormenta ya no tarda en llegar.

- Eh... si.

Y entonces se hizo un silencio incomódo. Ino no parecía tener intenciones de retomar la plática y él no tenía idea de que se suponía que debía decir. Técnicamente estaban anclados. Gaara sabía que tenía que irse dentro de poco pero no le parecía correcto marcharse sin decir nada y dejarla allí.

Por más que le costará trabajo, sabía que tenía que recompensarla. Al fin y al cabo no era culpa suya ser tan... ¿odiable? Como fuera, ella había ido hasta allí para hablar con él y ahora era su deber responderle. Sí, solo sería un momento, unos cuántos segundos. Después podría irse y no tendría que volver a pasar por ese suplicio. Podría seguir ignorándola (o por lo menos fingir que lo hacía), tal y como siempre lo había hecho.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente, se decidió a tomar la palabra.

- Este... Ino, tú... tú querías decirme algo ¿verdad?

- Ah.. si- dijo Ino distraídamente. Acababa de regresar a la realidad y no se le había ocurrido pensar en la manera de abordarlo con el tema. Además, ver a Gaara tan expectante la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Y bien?

Le costó trabajo armarse de valor, pero una vez que recordó el porqué había decidido hablar con él, recobró su seguridad y plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo. Puso su mejor cara de resentimiento y se deleitó al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de Gaara por su repentino cambio de actitud. A continuación habló con voz clara y sin titubear. No pensaba repetirlo más de una vez.

- Tú me odias, lo sé. Ni siquiera intentes negarlo. Y no es como que me importe, pero creo que si las cosas van a ser así minímo merezco saber el porqué de tanta hostilidad.

Ino se cruzó de brazosy clavó sus orbes azules en la figura de Gaara, a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero esté parecía haberse quedado de piedra con los ojos solo un poco más abiertos de lo normal, y sin demostrar ningún signo de vida.

Ino se estaba impacientando, y cuando eso sucedía no le quedaba más opción que recurrir a los gritos (y estaba muy cerca de llegar a eso). _Lo único que podría empeorar la situación_- pensó-_ sería que se empezará a llover justo ahora..._

Y si, efectivamente eso fue lo que sucedió. Al principió no fue más que una pequeña brisa pero en cuestión de segundos se volvío más densa. No era exactamente un diluvio, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que el cabello se le pegará a la cara y eso resultaba bastante molesto. No valía la pena quedarse allí y mojarse; lo que sea que Gaara le dijera podría decirselo adentro del edificio.

Justo se estaba llendo cuando de repente una sonora carcajada provocó que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Se volteó a ver, más curiosa que asustada, y vio a Gaara en medio de la lluvia riéndose con ganas. No era una risa alegre, era más bien ciníca, nerviosa. Poco a poco fue bajando el volumen hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser sollozos y de nuevo volteó a ver el cielo. Las gotas de agua caían por su cuello hasta perderse dentro de su camisa oscura.

- No, no te lo voy a negar- susurró- yo te odio. ¿Quieres saber porqué?

- Gaara...- Quería pararlo. Nunca debió de haberle preguntado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Gaara continuó.

- El solo saber de tu existencia hace que te odie- empezó el- Te odio por como eres, te odio por tus ojos, por tu voz, por tu sonrisa, por como te ríes. Te odio porque antes tenía una vida, porque no necesitaba verte, porque me daba igual donde estuvieras. Te odio porque me haces sentir bien y no puedo decírtelo. Te odio porque desearía no conocerte. Por eso te odio. Porque nunca pude decirtelo. Que te odio porque te quiero.

Y ahora era el turno de Ino de ser la sorprendida. Habría esperado cualquier cosa menos aquello. Más que nada estaba confundida. Lo que él acababa de decir había provocado que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Si él la quería, entonces... ¿porque la trataba así? ¿porque se empeñaba tanto en alejarse?

La respuesta le llego casi por si sola: Gaara no quería sentirse así por ella. No quería que lo lastimará, que lo olvidará y lo dejará de lado. Y ella no había hecho más que empeorar las cosas. Todo por su tonto capricho de querer ser reconocida. Supo que solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Se acerco lenta y pausadamente hacía él hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y posó sus manos en su rostro para que la mirará. Sus ojos se clavarón en los de él y pudo ver la infinita vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, pero eso ya no era importante. Antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar, lo besó.

Era apenas un suave roce, lento y cálido. Durante un rato él no se movío, parecía estar en shock. Pero de repente, Ino sintió como pasaba un de sus brazos por su cintura y con la otra mano comenzaba a acariciar su cabello. Con cada toque ella notaba como su corazón se estremecía.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan tranquila, tan protegida, tan amada. Ni sus papás habían sido capaces de proporcionarle esa sensación. Y se sentía bien. Era como sí... como si siempre hubiera tenido que ser así. Y entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió que le acababa de dar su corazón a quien más la odiaba y al único que quería que la amara.

A Gaara.

**...**


End file.
